videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cadillacs and Dinosaurs
|desarrollador = |saga = Ninguna |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros= Programadores: Yuki Saiko , Cky Gi-u, T. Uragoro, Some-P Diseño de personajes: Kurisan, junio Matsumura (junio) Matano, Ss, Shisui, Kinmon, The Who Diseño Conjunto: Nissui, Konomi, Ohnicchan, Bentobucho Música: Isao Abe (Piro2 Oyaji) Syun Nishigaki (Syun) Kiyo Sonido: Toshi Bull Nobu }} Cadillacs and Dinosaurs también conocido en Japón como Cadillacs Kyouryuu Shin Seiki (キャディラックス 恐竜新世紀), es un videojuego arcade de 1992 editado por Capcom. Es un beat 'em up basado en el cómic Xenozoic Tales creado por Mark Schultz durante la decada de los 80. Tras el juego se produjo una serie de televisión, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito. Además este videojuego de Capcom no tiene ninguna relación con dicha serie ya que se basa enteramente en los cómics. No se debe confundir este juego con el juego editado por Rocket Science Games para Sega CD y ordenador llamado Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: The Second Cataclysm pero basado en la misma licencia. En esta ocasión tenía más en común con la serie de televisión que con el cómic, aunque a pesar de su éxito y popularidad, el juego de Capcom nunca fue editado en consolas caseras. La jugabilidad es similar a otros beat 'em up de scroll lateral, como Streets Of Rage o Final Fight. Una característica de este juego es el frecuente uso de armas de fuego, raramente vistas en juegos de este tipo, en los que se suelen ver únicamente armas como botellas o cuchillos. También destaca el nivel en el que debemos manejar a nuestro personaje conduciendo un vehículo. Argumento La historia de Cadillacs and Dinosaurs se inicia con un planeta Tierra fuertemente contaminado y sufriendo una serie de graves desastres naturales que han destruido ciudades y matado a millones de personas. Con el fin de sobrevivir, todos los seres humanos a lo largo del planeta construyen ciudades subterráneas y pronto toda la humanidad se encuentra viviendo en el subsuelo. Pasan 600 años desde que los humanos construyeron sus ciudades subterráneas y deciden regresar a la superficie. Lo que se encuentran son... ¡dinosaurios! Estas especies extintas han regresado junto con otros monstruos y circulan libremente por la Tierra. Pero esto no desanima a los humanos, que pronto volverán a la superficie. Los dinosaurios parecen tranquilos y la convivencia con los seres humanos va bastante bien. Pero hay un grupo de humanos llamados "Mercaderes Oscuros" que cazan y matan a los dinosaurios para conseguir dinero. Los dinosaurios se están enfureciendo y han empezado a atacar a todo aquél al que ven ¿Qué está causando esto? Por lo tanto, Jack Tenrec, Hannah Dundee, Mustapha Cairo y O'Bradovich Mess, dispuestos a atrapar a los "Mercaderes Oscuros" y destruir su banda y a su misterioso líder, Fessenden. Controles En este juego se utiliza un joystick de 8 direcciones y dos botones (ataque y salto). Con estos controles se pueden conseguir bastantes ataques especiales que se ejecutan de igual forma con todos los personajes, aunque su efectividad cambia. * Ataque 360º. Pulsar ataque y salto al mismo tiempo. El personaje hace un ataque de 360º consiguiendo invulnerabilidad durante unos instantes y golpeando a todos los enemigos cercanos. Como contrapartida la vida del personaje disminuye levemente. * Embestida. Pulsando adelante y luego ataque, el personaje puede embestir a uno o varios enemigos. La embestida de Mustapha es particularmente efectiva. * Ataque elevado. Pulsar abajo, luego arriba y luego ataque. El personaje realizará un ataque que golpeará varias veces pero te deja vulnerable frente a los enemigos. A diferencia de la mayoría de beat'em ups de Capcom, no se puede realizar este ataque durante un combo, pero sí mientras se sujeta a un enemigo. Diferencias regionales Personajes Se pueden elegir 4 personajes jugables, correspondiendo más o menos a las variaciones usuales que se pueden encontrar en los beat'em ups: Jack Tenrec Jack Tenrec es el personaje principal de Cadillacs and Dinosaurs. Lleva su propio garaje y es muy bueno restaurando Cadillacs. Al parecer tiene su propia mascota Allosaurus, que ha criado él mismo, y es su "perro guardián", aunque no se muestra en el juego. Jack es probablemente el mejor personaje en general, tiene buen promedio en las tres categorías (fuerza, velocidad y destreza), aunque es ligeramente mejor en ataque cuando está corriendo. * Perfil: Mitad mecánico, mitad chamán. * Altura: 1.80m (5 pies, 11 pulgadas) * Peso: 78kg (171.6 libras) * Punto fuerte: Equilibrado * Ataque 360º: Puñetazo alto * Embestida: Patada deslizadora * Citas: "Damn, I'm Good!", "You Can't Touch This!" * Fuerza: 4/5 * Velocidad: 3/5 * Destreza: 3/5 * Atributos: El protagonista principal del cómic es el personaje más equilibrado del juego, centrándose algo más en al fuerza que en la velocidad. Su patada deslizadora le hace invulnerable a muchos ataques Hannah Dundee Hannah Dundee ha enamorado a Jack y le ayuda en su garaje. Al igual que otros personajes femeninos en beat 'em ups, Hannah tiene poca fuerza de ataque pero se compensa con las demás habilidades. De igual forma tiene la ventaja de hacer más daño con armas. Otro punto a su favor es su capacidad para lanzar enemigos, lanzarlos lejos puede ser ventajoso. * Perfil: Diplomática y estudiante. Ex-pareja de Jack. * Altura: 1.70m (5 pies, 7 pulgadas) * Peso: 53kg (116.6 libras) * Punto fuerte: Destreza con armas * Ataque 360º: Patada giratoria * Embestida: Rodillazo alto * Citas: "What A Wimp!", "All Right!" * Fuerza: 2/5 * Velocidad: 4/5 * Destreza: 5/5 * Atributos: Es el segundo personaje más rápido del juego, también es especialista en cuchillos y objetos similares. También es capaz de lanzar a los enemigos más lejos que el resto de personajes. No tiene la fuerza de sus compañeros, pero su agilidad lo compensa. Mustapha Cairo Mustapha Cairo es uno de los amigos de Jack y cuando escucha que los dinosaurios atacan a otra gente, va en busca de Jack para ayudarles. A partir de ahí decide ayudar a Jack en su lucha contra los Mercaderes Oscuros. Mustapha es el personaje más rápido del juego y sorprendentemente no le hace el más débil; de hecho, tiene un fuerza de nivel similar al de Jack y tiene la mejor embestida del juego. * Perfil: Ingeniero y amigo de Jack * Altura: 1.98m (6 pies, 6 pulgadas) * Peso: 68kg (149.6 libras) * Punto fuerte: Patada voladora * Ataque 360°: Patada Tornado * Embestida: Doble patada voladora * Citas: "Bad To The Bone!", "I'm A Bad Mamba Jamma!" * Fuerza: 3/5 * Velocidad: 5/5 * Destreza: 3/5 * Atributos: Personaje más rápido del juego. Su doble patada voladora es la embestida con más alcance del juego haciéndole uno de los mejores personajes y el mejor para los principiantes. Mess O'Bradovich Mess O'Bradovich es el personaje más desconocido del juego. Su biografía en el juego simplemente dice "desconocida", aunque parece que al menos conoce a Mustapha y le ayuda a él, Jack y Hannah en la lucha. Mess es el Mike Haggar de Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, y a pesar de ser lento (aunque puede correr), es el personaje jugable más fuerte del juego. * Perfil: Elude su pasado * Altura: 2,05m (6 pies, 9 pulgadas) * Peso: 97kg (213.4 libras) * Punto fuerte: Fuerza * Ataque 360°: Puñetazo giratorio * Embestida: Golpe con todo el cuerpo * Citas: "Number One Baby!", "I'm Just Too Cool!" * Fuerza: 5/5 * Velocidad: 2/5 * Destreza: 4/5 * Atributos: El más fuerte del juego, se asimila a Mike Haggar de Final Fight. A pesar de ser el más lento es el más fuerte, su embestida es poderosa pero poco funcional debido a su poca capacidad de salto. Los jugadores deben hacer buen uso de sus puños ya que son sus ataques más poderosos. Enemigos Enemigos habituales * Conductores (Gneiss, Ferris y Driver). Son los enemigos más comunes del juego, no son demasiado inteligentes y suelen atacar mediante puñetazos y patadas, raramente con patadas voladoras. Habitualmente suelen llevar armas de fuego. Los Gneiss pueden aparecer en motocicletas intentando derribar al jugador. Gneiss viste de azul y gris con gorro de piloto, Ferris viste de naranja y gris y Driver de negro y verde. Driver suele ser más poderoso que sus compañeros. * Enanos (Punk y Thug). Enemigos de pequeña estatura muy molestos. Son más difíciles de vencer debido a su estatura y a su agresividad, por lo que pueden ser un problema para los jugadores. Saltan mucho y cuando atacan lo hacen con rápidos puñetazos y patadas, golpes con el hombro, patadas aéreas y lanzando granadas (Punk) o TNT (Thug), que abandonan si son derrotados. Punk viste pantalones azules mientras que los de Thug son púrpuras. * Cuchilleros (Blade y Razor). Estos chicos tan crueles usan afilados cuchillos. Pueden atacar primero con las manos desnudas para luego sacar sus cuchillos, los cuales pueden usar para apuñalar, lanzarlos, atacar con salto o mediante un embestida. Suelen dejar sus cuchillos en el suelo cuando son golpeados o eliminados. Blade es rubio y viste de amarillo y azul mientras que Razor es moreno y viste de verde. * Gordos (Black Elmer, Hammer Terhune y Wrench Terhune). Enemigos obesos y poderosos que pueden hacer mucho daño si el jugador no tiene cuidado. Suelen atacar con puñetazos, patadas, embestidas y saltos. En algunas ocasiones se ocupan de despertar a Shivat de su sueño para hacer más daño. Suelen llevar comida en sus bolsillos y fuman cigarros. Black Elmer viste de purpura y azul, Hammer Terhune de amarillo y rojo y Wrench Terhune de blanco y verde. * Cazadores (Poacher Joe, Gutter y Skinner). Son los hombres de armas favoritos de los Mercaderes Oscuros, son responsables de la muerte y venta de la piel y huesos de los dinosaurios. Aunque llevan rifles, raramente los disparan y aún más raramente los abandonan. Atacan golpeando con la culata de sus rifles y con patadas. Poacher Joe viste de verde, Gutter de amarillo y Skinner de rojo. * Lash Terhune. Hombres de bastante altura vestidos de cuero y con una maza de metal en uno de sus brazos. Sus ataques básicos son el rodillazo y el golpe con su maza, en ocasiones lanzan la maza para conseguir ataques a distancia. * Walther. Son una variante menor de Vice Terhune, el jefe final del nivel 1. Lideran a los Mercaderes Oscuros en sus incursiones para cazar dinosaurios. Aparecen por primera vez en el nivel 3 para aparecer luego con mayor frecuencia. Sus ataques son similares a los de Vice, pero con mayor frecuencia de puñetazos, en ocasiones dispara cos su pistola. * Bludge. Esta criatura, muy similar a Blanka, es un híbrido de reptil y humanoide creado por el Doctor Simon Fessenden. Como reptil, este enemigo esa una formidable combinación de fuerza y agilidad, poseyendo otras habilidades como patada en salto, ácido, garras y ataque bajo el agua. También puede atrapar al jugador con su lengua y quitarle vida poco a poco. De la misma forma, puede comer objetos del suelo para que el jugador no los use, cuando se elimina a Bludge, estos objetos vuelven a aparecer. * Tyrog 2. Al igual que ocurre con Walther, Tyrog 2 es una variante menor de Tyrog, el enemigo final del nivel 6. Solo aparece en la primera escena del nivel 8. Esta criatura combina los ataques de las 3 fases del Tyrog aunque con menor fuerza. Dinosaurios Los dinosaurios pueden ser neutrales o enemigos en el juego. Cuando son neutrales son de color verde, cuando se enfadan o atacan son de color amarillo rojizo y cuando se tranquilizan vuelven al color verde y dejan de atacar, saliendo de la pantalla. No son aliados de nadie y atacarán a cualquier humano que encuentren, ya sea un jugador o un enemigo. * '''Rock Hopper.' Es una especie de '''velociraptor.' Normalmente es amistoso hasta que se le ataca, sus garras y dientes son muy fuertes. * '''Mack.' Es un '''triceratops' cuyo único ataque son los 3 cuernos que posee. Es mejor atacarle cuando no embiste. * '''Zeke.' Es un '''pteranodon' que se aprovecha de poder volar para atacar desde el aire. La mejor forma de vencerle es aprovechar cuando desciende para darle una patada en el aire. * '''Shivat.' Es un '''Tyrannosaurus.' Frecuentemente se le encuentra durmiendo, pero se despertará furioso si se le molesta o le golpean. Es muy poderoso con su mandíbula y puede arrollar debido a su tamaño. Es el dinosaurio más poderoso y puede ser muy peligroso para los jugadores que se despierte. Jefes finales Es común encontrar jefes al final de cada nivel de un beat' em up. Cadillacs and Dinosaurs tiene 8 niveles y sus 8 correspondientes jefes: Niveles Nivel 1: City in the sea. (Ciudad en el mar - Nueva York) Costa Este, año 2513. Te encuentras en la azotea de un edificio rodeado por Vice y sus secuaces. Vice te advierte de que está harto de que te interpongas en sus negocios y enviará a sus secuaces a que te enseñen una lección, en ese momento tu personaje hará su ataque especial automáticamente y eliminará a estos hombres. En este momento comienza el nivel propiamente dicho, ve hacia la derecha eliminando a todos los enemigos que te encuentres (todos serán conductores), y destruye los barriles para coger objetos (normalmente puntos extra). Elimina a todos los enemigos para entrar en el edificio. Dentro del edificio te encontrarás más enemigos, algunos harán aquí su primera aparición como los enanos, cuchilleros y gordos. Normalmente conseguirás algún arma de fuego con la que pasar esta zona rápidamente. Tras eliminar a todos los enemigos, tu personaje saltará a través de la ventana para llegar a la calle 47. Tras el salto aparecerán más enemigos y una pistola. A la derecha encontrarás a Vice (que ya apareció al principio), el cuál será el jefe final del nivel. Vice se encuentra junto a un velociraptor encadenado, le adviertes que se aleje del dinosaurio, pero te contesta que tú serás su alimento este día, en ese momento golpea al animal hasta enfurecerlo y comienzan a atacarte. Lo mejor es derrotar primero al velociraptor para que se vaya. Vice te atacará con patadas voladoras, puñetazos y con una pistola, también puede desaparecer rápidamente de la pantalla y llamar a otros enemigos para que le ayuden. Tras vencer a Vice te dirá que The Butcher está cazando en los bosques del norte y que no te metas con él ya que está completamente loco. Nivel 2: The swamp forest. (El pantano del bosque) Tras vencer a Vice llegas al pantano del bosque. Nada más bajar de tu cadillac te encuentras con un grupo de triceratops furiosos, tras esto te encontrarás con un T-Rex durmiendo, los enemigos tratarán de despertarlo. Tras el encuentro con el T-Rex entrarás en un pantano de barro lleno de cazadores. Al salir del pantano te cruzarás con más enemigos, incluyendo el primer Lash T del juego. Llega la noche y encuentro numerosos cadáveres de dinosaurios, parece que The Butcher anda cerca... en algún lado. Sigue hacia abajo y a la derecha, por fin encontrarás al jefe final del nivel, The Butcher, cortando en rodajas a un Stegosaurus. The Buthcer lleva dos espadas, pero si le golpeas se le caerá primero una y luego la otra. Al igual que Vice, puede desaparecer de la pantalla muy deprisa. Hay que tener cuidado con sus ataques con espadas ya que quitan mucha vida. Nivel 3: Hell road. (Carretera infernal - Arizona) Una imagen nos muestra a un hombre en moto diciendo que es buen momento para ir al garaje de Jack ahora que los protagonistas están ocupados. Tras esto el nivel 3 comienza. Frente a ti aparecen un grupo de punks, tras vencerles utiliza una radio para que otro personaje venga en el Cadillac y te lo deje ya que "será más seguro". Si lo prefieres puedes no coger ninguna radio y hacer todo el nivel a pie, lo que aumentará su dificultad considerablemente. Mueve el Cadillac por la pantalla para derribar a los enemigos que se encuentren en el camino. Tras ello te encontrarás con el hombre en moto del principio del nivel, llamado "Hogg", que será el jefe final de este nivel. Hogg conduce una moto y te lanzará granadas para destruir tu coche. Si no consigues tirarle de la moto antes de que destruya el Cadillac deberás abandonar el coche y vencer a Hogg a pie mientras aparecen distintos enemigos. Por suerte dejarán sus armas al vencerles y podrás terminar con Hogg con mayor facilidad. Nivel 4: Jack's garage. (El garaje de Jack) Con Hogg derrotado, Jack avisa de que su garaje está siendo atacado. El nivel comienza con tu personaje utilizando el Cadillac para tirar abajo la puerta, pero un enemigo escapa y te dice ¡Este lindo lugar es ahora mío!. Ve a la entrada del garaje y acaba con los enemigos, no tendrás muchos problemas porque son muy débiles. Moviéndote dentro del garaje encontrarás un enemigo igual a Vice, el jefe del primer nivel, llamado Walther, pero que viste con distintos colores. Sus ataques son similares pero es más débil. Al final del nivel encontrarás al punk que huyó de la entrada del garaje. Su nombre es Slice y es el jefe de este nivel. Slice es muy rápido y al moverse deja su rastro tras él. Puede embestirte y golpearte con su bumerán, que también puede lanzar. Al lanzarlo actuará como un verdadero bumerán volviendo a su dueño. Nivel 5: Village of flame. (Aldea en llamas) Después de que Slice sea derrotado, los protagonistas reciben una llamada de socorro, por lo que se dirigen a una aldea. El nivel comienza en la entrada de esta aldea. La aldea está plagada de los ya comunes punks pero también de un elevado número de dinosaurios. Aparecerá por primera vez Zeke, el pteradonon y un nuevo T.Rex.También aparecerá por primera vez Bludge, una ser humanoide muy similar a Blanka, de Street Fighter. Al final de la aldea encontrarás al anciano que envió la señal de socorro, pero es rápidamente asesinado por el jefe de este nivel: Morgan. Morgan se mueve rápidamente y lleva una uzi, aunque es bastante débil si logras alcanzarle. Cuando venzas a Morgan éste se transformará en un dinosaurio mutante cambiando su nombre a Morgue. El ataque principal de Morgue es la embestida con su cabeza. Nivel 6: Jungle and mine. (Selva y minas) El nivel comienza en la entrada de la mina, tendrás que acabar con varios punks incluidos un grupo de cuchilleros para poder entrar. Dentro de la mina habrá grupos de punks junto con algún Walther. En la jungla ten cuidado con los barriles que ruedan hacia ti y con las patas de un enorme dinosaurio que estará atento para aplastar a cualquier desprevenido. Tras esta zona a pie entrarás de nuevo en una zona pantanosa, aunque ésta es muy corta. En tu camino te encontrarás con cazadores, mutantes y obesos. Al final del camino encontrarás un grupo de punks junto a una caja diciendo No puedes ir más lejos. Te mostraré el increible poder del doctor. En ese momento la caja se abrirá y saldrá una especie de parásito con tentáculos que cogerá la cara de un Gneiss para transformarlo en una bestia: Tyrog. Este Tyrog es verde, y su ataque principal es cuando abre su pecho y salen varios tentáculos cortantes que intentarán herirte. Al vencerle, el parásito caerá en la cara de otro hombre volviendo a transformarle en monstruo. Esta versión de Tyrog anaranjada intentará alcanzarte con bolas de fuego y abalanzándose sobre ti. Tras derrotar a la segunda forma de Tyrog tendrás la oportunidad de luchar contra la pequeña criatura, pero es mejor si infecta a otro enemigo y cambia a su tercera forma. Esta última forma de color azul es la más peligrosa ya que tiene los ataques de las dos anteriores y uno más con el que escupe ácido rojo a todo el mundo. Mata a la forma final de Tyrog para completar el nivel. Nivel 7: The vault. (La bóveda) Tras derrotar a Tyrog, Jack ve que la criatura se parece al trabajo del Doctor Fessenden, por lo que es momento de ir y poner fin a sus experimentos. Comenzarás este nivel en un puente donde varios enemigos aparecerán, incluyendo moteros, a los cuales puedes derribar o evitar. Cruza el puente y verás unos barriles, destrúyelos para conseguir un bazooka. Entra en la bóveda, te encontrarás en un ascensor en el que irán entrando enemigos en cada planta. Tras abandonar el ascensor entrarás en una biblioteca donde estarán las bandas de enemigos, cuidado con los barriles. Cuando salgas de la biblioteca entrarás en un túnel, con varios enemigos gordos que te cargarán. Al final del túnel entrarás en la sala de computadoras del Doctor Fessenden, que aparecerá en pantalla enviando a sus dos creaciones a vencerte o si juegan dos jugadores hay tres. Slisaur es una versión mutada de Slice, el jefe del cuarto nivel. También se moverán rápidamente dejando sus sombras tras ellos y te atacarán con bumeranes. Nivel 8: The under world. (El inframundo) Fessenden te dice de ir con él y el nivel comienza en su laboratorio biológico. Humanos y monstruos te atacarán aquí. Algunos de los tubos con monstruos se romperán y la criatura te atacará. Deberás luchar de nuevo con un Tyrog, esta vez llamado Tyrog 2. Tras limpiar el laboratorio biológico, tu personaje descubrirá un agujero y saltará dentro. En las alcantarillas deberás tener cuidado con las llamas que salen de algunas cañerías. Estas llamas también pueden dañar a los enemigos. Al final te encontrarás con el Doctor Fessenden. Tras unas palabras, el doctor se transformará en un dinosaurio mutante parecido al jefe del quinto nivel. Tras derrotarle y tener otras palabras con él te revelará su verdadera forma: una especie de T-Rex mutante con dos cabezas, que en su abdomen está pegado Fessenden. Te lanzará bolas de fuego y te atacará con sus garras. Tras vencerle podrás ver la animación final del juego, en la que aparecen los cuatro protagonistas escapando del laboratorio, que está a punto de explotar. Armas Las armas se pueden distinguir entre armas cuerpo a cuerpo, armas arrojadizas y armas de fuego. Las armas cuerpo a cuerpo pueden ser más potentes si el jugador mantiene pulsado el botón de ataque durante unos instantes. Las armas de fuego, por otro lado, están limitadas por su munición, cuando ésta se acaba bien se puede arrojar el arma contra un enemigo (excepto el rifle y el M-16A1, que serán armas cuerpo a cuerpo) o recargar mediante los cartuchos que se pueden encontrar a lo largo del juego. Las armas arrojadizas suelen poder usarse una única vez, excepto si se usan cuerpo a cuerpo, como el cuchillo o y la barra de hierro. * Pistola. Arma de fuego estándar que produce un daño mínimo. A veces la lleva Walther. * Escopeta. Esta potente PGS-12 puede dañar a varios enemigos si se encuentran a su alcance. * Rifle. Una variante menos potente de la escopeta. La suelen llevar Poacher J., Gutter o Skinner y raramente se encuentra a lo largo del juego. Cuando se acaba la munición se puede utilizar como arma cuerpo a cuerpo. * Uzi. Arma de fuego automática de disparo rápido, puede llevar hasta 1000 balas. * M-16A1. Arma de fuego muy rara, aparece ocasionalmente en el juego. Al igual que la Uzi tiene una capacidad de 1000 balas, aunque su potencia es mayor. Puede ser usada como arma cuerpo a cuerpo si se acaban las balas. Esta combinación hace que sea, probablemente, la mejor arma del juego. * Granada y dinamita TNT. Muy potentes. Si se usa con enemigos con poca vida puede llegar a desintegrarlos en pedazos. Estas armas aparecen abandonadas por los enemigos Punk y Thug. * Bazooka. El arma más potente del juego y, junto al M-16A1, la que aparece en menos ocasiones. Únicamente cuenta con 4 disparos y se desvanece automáticamente tras disparar toda su carga. El jugador consigue un bazooka cada vez que continúe el juego tras perder su última vida. * Barril. Los barriles de metal y madera pueden ser levantados por el jugador y lanzados contra los enemigos. Ocasionalmente contienen objetos en su interior. * Barril TNT. Parece un barril normal de metal o madera, pero se distinguen por parpadear en una tonalidad roja. Una vez que es golpeado comienza a encenderse hasta explotar instantes después dañando o desintegrando a todo aquél que se encuentre en su radio de acción. * Cubo. Pequeño barril de metal, tiene sus mismos usos. * Cuchillo. A larga distancia es un arma arrojadiza, a corta distancia puede usarse como arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Normalmente se consiguen al golpear a Blade o a Razor. * Palo. Arma cuerpo a cuerpo, se rompe por la mitad tras unos 4 golpes, en ese momento puede funcionar como un arma cortante, teniendo la misma función que el cuchillo. * Piedra. Arma arrojadiza, sólo se puede usar una vez y puede golpear a varios enemigos si están en su trayectoria. * Antorcha. Arma cuerpo que prende a los enemigos. * Garrote. Es básicamente una antorcha sin fuego. Tiene la habilidad de golpear hasta 3 veces a un enemigo en el mismo golpe, causando un mejor daño. Si se porta el garrote y se acerca al fuego, este se encenderá y se transformará en una antorcha. * Espadas de The Butcher. Únicamente aparecen durante la batalla contra The Butcher, el jefe final del nivel 2. Son armas cuerpo a cuerpo y son las únicas que no desaparecen en todo el juego ya que The Butcher constantemente las está cogiendo del suelo. Son lentas y poco dañinas. Enlaces externos Cadillacs And Dinosaurs Categoría:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs